Just Broken
by DawnOfImagination
Summary: Erin has a secret. Not a mind blowing one that could ruin lives. Just a secret... She cuts. But when her boyfriend Vlad finds out how will he react. Will he think she's a freak like she thinks people will or will he want to help her.
1. Chapter 1: Princess

Erin winced as the sharp blade broke through her skin but she strangely enjoyed it. It was hardly worth denying that she enjoyed self-harming even though since she met her boyfriend Vladimir Dracula she didn't really need to anymore; but the fact that this gorgeous boy made her happier than she had ever been and treated her like a princess didn't rule out the other fact that Erin was still battling depression. Apparently, it didn't just go away as soon as something good happens to you and instead of feeling better you feel guilty because you don't think you deserve such a wondrously positive thing and it throws you even further into the abyss of your own sadness and the labyrinth of all your other bottled-up feelings.  
Slowly Erin slid the blade across her wrist squeezing her eyes closed and savouring every bit of pain that made her want to cry out and sob but only silent tears made their way down her cheeks. Nothing else. Erin had convinced her-self that she wanted this but worst of all Erin had convinced her-self that she deserved this. To her this was penance for lying to Vlad. The guilt had racked her inside and she often ended up bursting into tears for no reason in her room or sometimes even when she was walking with Vlad in the school hallway. Vlad had always known what to do for some reason though. He would just pull her aside and wrap his arms around her rocking her from side to side as she sobbed into his chest.  
Soon the familiar feeling of when pain is so great it knocks the breath out of you caught Erin in its grip and she _loved_ it. She didn't care that her blade was rusty and dirty and would most likely give her an infection. With any luck, it might kill her and take her away from this evil world… but then she would never see Vlad again and he would never see her again.  
Suddenly Erin's eyes snapped open and she stumbled backwards as the full force of the now unwanted pain hit her. Somehow, she had numbed her-self to it and now her feeling was back and working better than ever. But this was just like every other time she vowed she would never use her rusty razor again in a couple of hours she'd be craving it just as much as she did before and after a couple of minutes of supressing it she would finally give in. So the cycle goes on. Erin was careful to make sure her wrists were always covered. She wasn't entirely sure what would happen if people knew of her… habits but she was confident that it wasn't good.

 **Vlad's P.O.V.**

I was worried about Erin. She's become withdrawn and… paler. Definitely paler and her scent has become so much stronger like it's not on the inside anymore and it's on the outside. She always walks like she has something on her mind. Something disturbing. She looks tired with dark circles around her eyes and hollow like cheeks. Either she isn't well or there's something more troubling going on.  
"Hi" Erin said through a yawn behind me. I spun around from where I was staring out the window to face her. "What are you looking at?" she asked. Not out of curiosity more like her human nature demanded it of her and she had no other choice _but_ to ask. Like she was just going through the fazes of the day unwilling and half-heartedly just waiting for it to end. I looked down doing my best to smile even during this sort of time. Erin looked like she could do with a pick up, but then I noticed them. The cuts on her wrist.  
I looked up at her concern on my face. "What happened to your arms?" I said, gently taking her wrist and pinching her shirt sleeve but before I could pull it up Erin yanked her hand back, pulling her sleeve down further. "It's nothing" she said quietly looking away from me to a distant corner. "Erin…"  
"So what were you looking at?" she interrupted sniffing. I opened my mouth to object to her changing the subject but then answered her question thinking it could wait for now. "I was checking no one was coming here to drain you. My announcement didn't go down well with the VHC" Erin opened her mouth to reply but suddenly her face crumpled as she buried it into her hands. "Oh Erin" I whispered stepping towards her and pulling her into my arms. I felt Erin wrap her arms around my neck and bury her face in my chest, her tears soaking through my shirt seeping onto my skin but I didn't care. I could never bear to see Erin upset, it was the worst kind of pain and I haven't ever gotten used to it. "What's wrong?" I said softly rocking her from side to side "What did I say?" Erin sobbed into my chest like her life depended on it. "I'm a burden, aren't I?" she choked. I shook my head immediately. Erin was not a burden and I won't have her thinking she is either. "That's not true" I replied resting my chin on her hair. Erin is the light of my world, sometimes seeing her, even down a hallway, is the only thing that can get me through a hard day. "But it is!" Erin exclaimed pushing her-self away from me "You spend every waking minute protecting me because I'm a weak breather and it's not fair on you!" Suddenly Erin gripped her arms firmly, digging her fingertips into her wrist and breathing deeply through her nose as if she was trying to suppress something. "Ok Erin what is it with your wrists?!" I asked grabbing her arm and pulling her sleeve up forcefully. "No!" Erin screamed yanking her arm away and quickly tugging her sleeve down. But not before I saw scars and fresh cuts "What is so interesting about my arms! There's nothing different about my arms to others!" she yelled desperately trying to send me off track. "Erin" I pleaded if someone was hurting her I couldn't deal with it if she didn't talk to me "I can't help you if you don't open up to me" Erin was almost purple in the face. "I don't need your help" she cried starting to walk back up to our living quarters "This is none of your business so why are you getting involved!" I could only stand there watching her flee from a situation that could only end in one thing. One thing she hated. Talking.  
 **Vlad's P.O.V.  
** Quietly I knocked on so as not to scare her but none the less there was a crashing as (I assumed) Erin jumped. "W-who is it?" she called cleaning things away quickly by the sound of it. "It's just me" I said gently. Suddenly Erin lent heavily on the wood separating us making it lean into the doorframe. "Go away" she replied refusing to open her door to me (in every respect). "Please let me in" I begged her "I only want to help you" This time when Erin answered her voice had cracked as if she was crying. "I told you! I don't want your help" she choked. Unexpectedly there was a thud as Erin slid down the door to sit in front of it. I sighed (a breather habit I could never shake) and turned to lean on the door myself sliding down to sit and rest my elbows on my bent knees. I wasn't going to give up in her. "Erin" I whispered loud enough for her to hear "I know how you got those cuts" I don't know why I hadn't figured it out sooner, I guess I just didn't want to believe Erin would do something like that to herself. Erin hiccoughed and shuffled a little. "You were _never_ supposed to know" she choked "you do everything in your power to keep me safe and here I am undoing all that like the ungrateful wretch I am" From the other side of the wood soft sobs travelled through the cracks of the door. "You're not ungrateful _or_ wretched" I disagreed softly "You're just… broken" Suddenly I turned to face the door, it was all I could do to look Erin in the eye. "but you're _mine_ " I told her "and to me you're a princess" I paused, listening to Erin's soft inhales as she listened to me intently. "You're my beautiful broken princess" I whispered lovingly, gently placing my hand in the door and for a moment, just a moment I was sure Erin had done the same. Sadly, I let my hand drop to my side and I pushed myself to my feet. It was clear I wasn't going to get in now, but that wasn't going to stop me from trying later.  
Slowly I started walking down the hallway when there was a click from behind me. "Really?" Erin asked quietly. I turned to look at Erin through the crack she'd opened and carefully retraced my steps to stand in front of the crack, almost touching the door. I looked down at the half of Erin's tearstained face I could see and nodded. "Really" I echoed truthfully. Erin's face crumpled and she suddenly chucked the door open and threw her arms around my neck sobbing into my chest. In return I wrapped my own arms around her protectively and clutched her close, pressing her small, vulnerable body to my powerful and immortal build. "I'm sorry" Erin sobbed "I'm so, so sorry" I shook my head, stroking her hair "Shh" I comforted "Erin you have nothing to be sorry for" Gently I pressed a loving kiss to Erin's forehead and buried my face in her hair.  
After a moment or two Erin pulled away, nervously looking down at the floor and slipping her fingers under her sleeve. I gently pushed Erin into the room and closed the door behind me. Erin opened her mouth as if to speak then shook her head sitting down and putting her head in her hands. I followed suit wrapping my arms around her once again, leaning my chin on the top of her head. "I only have one question" I said softly "Why" Erin sniffled and nuzzled further into my neck as I tightened my arms around her. "Because it makes the voices go away. They're the ones to blame" she whispered. I closed my eyes a moment my brow furrowing as I kicked myself for not noticing her unhappiness sooner. I was supposed to be her boyfriend. It's my job to keep her happy and to make her feel loved and here she is cutting her wrists and I haven't noticed until too late.  
"Erin we're going to get through this" I said pulling away and taking her arms placing my hand over her wrist, looking her in the yes " _We're_ going to get through this together. Ok?" Erin nodded tears streaming down her face. Gently I pulled on her sleeve revealing her scars and fresh cuts traveling from her hand right up to her elbow. Erin squeezed her eyes shut as if waiting for a telling off but I said nothing. I just lifted her arm to my lips kissing her wrist and lifting mine to take her head in both hands wiping away her tears. "Everything is alright, ok" I promised "You're alright and it's going to be fine"

 **A/N So? What do you think? Would you like another chapter? It's meant to be a oneshot but I'm happy to write some more if you want it! Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Diet

**Chapter 2**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.  
** Water sploshed as I dipped a flannel in the warm water breaking through the tense silence between Erin and I. Firmly I squeezed some of the water out of it so it was only damp and I gently took Erin's arm. Erin didn't even look at me. She just stared ahead of her-self with tears in her eyes as I tenderly washed her wrists. Worriedly I looked up at her as I dipped the flannel in water again then I just left it in the bowl sighing as I realised Erin wasn't going to look at me leave alone talk. "Erin" I said softly moving my hand to rest on the small of her back "It's ok not to be ok you know" Lightly I brushed her hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear "I'm here for you. Always" I whispered kissing her temple as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulling her close to my chest. "You're not alone anymore" Suddenly Erin turned her head to bury her face in my neck and sobbed into my chest her shoulders shaking as she gasped for air between each whimper she let out. "Alright sweetheart" I comforted "Ok, _ok_ " Gently I rocked her from side to side embracing her tightly as I stroked her hair.

 **xXx**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**  
I opened my locker and took out my chemistry textbook when a pair of arms slid around my waist, pulling me close to a toned, sturdy body as Vlad leaned his chin on my head. I smiled leaning back into his chest and turned my head to nuzzle into his neck breathing in his scent of crisp night air and evergreen trees. Safety. I was safe with him. "Hi Princess" he said kissing the top of my head. "Hi" I replied peacefully placing my arms over him. Gently Vlad rocked me from side to side, soothing any worries I may have had. I closed my eyes happiness washing over me… But I didn't deserve happiness. Or Vlad… Or life.  
 **Vlad's P.O.V.**  
"You ok?" I asked gently, pulling her closer. "I am now you're with me" she whispered closing her eyes as I rocked her from side to side. "How are your arms?" I tried. Suddenly Erin froze and her eyes snapped open. Gently she slipped my arms from her waist. "They're fine" she said frankly, closing her locker and picking up her bag. "Erin I.."  
"It's fine" Erin interrupted sharply, walking down the hallway briskly. "Erin" I called chasing after her "Erin wait" Erin sighed and turned as if she'd just been called by her parents after walking away from a telling off. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to upset you" I apologised as I reached her. Erin just watched me, her face unreadable. "It's just… I worry about you" I explained placing my hands on her shoulders, squeezing them slightly as I watched Erin's face carefully. Erin's brow furrowed and she pulled me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I concern you so much. You have better things to do than worry about me" Erin said quietly. Gently I rubbed her arm smiling down at her " _Nothing_ is more important to me than you" I reassured her, stroking her hair tenderly " _Nothing_ " Softly Erin cried into my neck clutching me tighter in our embrace. "Come on" I said gently, pulling away and wiping away her tears with my thumb "Dry your eyes and I'll buy you an ice cream from the canteen yeah?" Erin chuckled looking down shyly, smiling as she swiped the wetness on her cheeks away. "There's that beautiful smile I love" I teased taking her hand and lacing our fingers as I pulled her towards the canteen. "Are you actually going to get me an ice cream?" Erin marvelled. I turned to her grinning "I said I would, didn't I?" I answered

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The Count was in a foul mood. In his eyes, he had enough to deal with, without the council on his back and tugging him down at every chance they got. Now would usually be the time when the Count did something random yet cruel to poor Reinfield purely for his own entertainment but now were not usual circumstances and the Count was honing in on bigger, better prey.

 **Erin's P.O.V.**

My legs ached with lactic acid as I climbed the stairs to the Dracula living quarters after P.E. Vlad would have been home earlier because he doesn't have to change in and out of school uniform being excused from P.E.  
Slowly I reached the top of the staircase and I braced myself to push on the heavy door leading to the Dracula's quarters. Placing my hands on the wood I pushed as hard as I could only for it to open as easily as a normal door. Surprised I stumbled forwards tripping over the threshold and flying towards the floor. "Ha! Ha!" The Count laughed closing the door and clutching his stomach. Heavily he flopped into his throne as I glared at him, standing up and dusting myself off. "It's even better in real life!" The Count exclaimed watching me. I rolled my eyes. Typical Count antics. Unimpressed I turned and started leaving, walking towards the door leading to all the bedrooms. "Wait!" The Count said quickly, unnecessarily he took a deep breath in through his nose sniffing the air. I froze biting my lip. "Do I smell ice cream?" he asked his eyebrows raised. Relief flooded through me as my shoulders fell and I relaxed. "I ate some earlier" I answered quietly turning back round to face the Count and shrugging a little. The Counts brow furrowed suddenly "Shouldn't you be watching what you eat?" he queried pointing at me. Tightly I gripped my jumper sleeves pulling them down over my hands as my legs automatically turned inwards slightly so my feet made a vague 'v' shape. "I'm sorry" I replied bemused by what the Count had just told me. "It's just…" The Count paused as if trying to think about what to say as he stood up and glided up to me in his usual manner "If _I_ were you I would be. I mean there's no harm in _trying_ to look slim" I felt my eyes widen as I registered what he had just said. My arms flew to my waist looking for conformation of what the Count was implying and soon found it. Suddenly my knees felt weak and my head was light as a feather. I _was_ a bit plump. Actually, _a lot_ plump. How could I have gone this long without noticing _just_ how fat I was? It must be beyond noticeable if the Count is suggesting I diet. "Oh, I'm sorry!" the Count apologised insincerely "Did I cross a line?" Weakly I shook my head unable to look at him. "No" I whispered woozily "No you're right" Slowly I turned away from the Count and I staggered through the door towards my room at the end of the corridor tears pricking my eyes.  
 **Vlad's P.O.V.**  
Angrily I threw my bag at the wall and shrugged out of my hoodie chucking on the sofa next to me. I let out a frustrated shout punching the wall in anger. Dust fell from the ceiling as the room shook from the impact. Slowly I turned and rested my back against the wall sliding down it to sit on the floor. Defeated I hung my head and rested my elbows on my knees "Stupid" I muttered slapping my forehead with my palm. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" In time with my scolding over and over I hit my head against the wall in a form of penance. It was all my fault. All I had to do was spend some time with her. Find the time to speak to her and make her laugh or even hold her for a while. Make her feel loved and maybe she wouldn't be hurting herself like this but I couldn't even do that. I was so wrapped up in dealing with the council and doing my duties I had neglected her. Some boyfriend I am.  
For the first time since I was fourteen I felt tears well in my eye. Automatically my shoulders started shaking and I pressed the heels of my hands to my eyelids attempting to stem my tears. Suddenly there were slow, heavy footsteps making their way down the hallway. Assuming it was just Reinfield I dismissed it tuning it out until it came to a stop in my doorway.  
"Vlad?" came quiet voice from outside my door. "Vlad, are you ok?" Suddenly there were more footsteps as Erin hurried to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulders kneeling beside me. "I'm fine" I reassured her quickly wiping away my tears and struggling to keep my voice even. I couldn't let her see me like this. I needed to be strong for her. Erin wasn't buying it and she could see right through me. Her face dropped and her arm loosed around my shoulders. I looked up at Erin and saw her already blotchy face and puffy eyes, her skin tight with dried tears.  
"What about you?" I asked softly cupping her cheek "Why have you been crying?" Slowly Erin withdrew her arm from my shoulders and sat next to me. "It's me, isn't it?" she whispered gently moving my hand from her cheek. Suddenly her face crumpled "I'm upsetting you aren't I" she sobbed burying her face in her hands "No Erin" I comforted her "No it's not you upsetting me" Tenderly I wrapped my arms around her pulling her legs up to cross over mine. "I just" I paused trying to think of what to say. Gently I took Erin's arms squeezing her wrists lightly and she looked at me her lips pressed together and her eyes welled with tears. "I can't help but feel like it's my fault. Like if I spent more time with you, you wouldn't be hurting your-self like this" Franticly Erin shook her head trying to pull her arms from my grasp "Oh no! Please don't say that!" she blubbered "It's not fair on you! It's not your fault at all! How could you even think that!"  
"Erin" I started moving my hand from one of her wrists to cup her cheek wiping away her tears with my thumb gently "Please don't think it's your fault" she begged me clutching my school shirt "Erin" I said again a little louder "It's not! Please don't think it is! Please!" she gabbled getting herself flustered. "Erin!" I interrupted louder still, lifting my other hand to hold her head still and turned her to face me. Immediately she fell silent looking at me with wide, sad eyes. For a moment, I watched her face my heart melting at the sorrow etched on her face and suddenly I pressed my lips to hers in a fierce and passionate kiss. Erin let out a small whimper of surprise before malting into our kiss tears still streaming down her face. It only lasted a couple of seconds before I pulled away tilting my head slightly so out foreheads met. "I love you Erin" I whispered "and I know I haven't shown it recently but you're not alone. Not anymore. I'm here for you and I'm never going to leave you" Slowly Erin nodded smiling sadly as she leaned into my touch looking down at her arms. "How can you love a girl who cuts herself?" she said quietly "A girl with so many ugly scars…"  
"No" I stopped her "No look" tenderly I pinched her sleeve pulling on it to reveal the marks on her wrist "They're battle scars. Each one shows a time you didn't give up, you kept on fighting" Shyly Erin looked away averting her eyes from her arms as I stroked them softly with my fingertips and slowly I lifted her wrist and kissed her scars lovingly. "Tomorrow. It's just going to be about you and me yeah? No homework, or council, or Chosen One duties. You're more important to me than anything else in this world and it's about time I showed it to you"


	3. Chapter 3: Explaining

**Chapter 3**

 **Erin's P.O.V.**  
Slowly I felt myself arch into Vlad as he kissed me gripping my hips firmly but gently. He's always terrified of hurting me careful not to hold too tightly or touch me too roughly. Even a knock in the corridor from him could break one of my bones and he would never be able to forgive himself if that happened. My sleeves were rolled up, scars and cuts open to the air, my coat long since thrown into the room. Suddenly I pulled away from Vlad. Vlad looked down at me brow furrowed in a mixture of confusion and concern. "Vlad… I haven't told you everything" I spoke quietly looking down and fiddling with my hands. "What haven't you told me?" he asked softly cupping my head with both hands and lifting my chin to look up at him smiling kindly. Slowly I removed his hands from my cheeks and stood from my kneeling position. "Close your eyes" I murmured turning away from him and taking a few paces into the room. "But Er…" Vlad started standing. "Just do it" I interrupted him quietly playing with the hem of my school skirt. "Ok" Vlad answered, "Ok they're closed"  
Quickly I got to work pulling my black tights down and discarding them next to my coat and untucking my white school blouse. Slowly I turned around pulling my skirt up so he would see what I was showing him. "You can open them" I said staring at the floor. Slowly I looked up at Vlad, tears threatening to overflow. Vlad only stared at my legs, my thighs covered in more cuts and scars than my wrists. "Erin…" Vlad finally spoke walking up to me and placing his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eye, his full of pain. It made my stomach clench. "Please tell me there's no more" he begged. Gradually I felt my face crumple and I shook my head, pulling up my blouse to reveal my hips and stomach. Quickly Vlad squeezed his eyes shut, turning his head away looking down at the corner of the room. "I think I owe you an explanation" I whispered letting my blouse float back down gracefully.

 **xXx**

 **Vlad's P.O.V.  
** "It started when I was thirteen. I was diagnosed with anxiety and clinical depression." Erin breathed "Me and my brother were living with our parents, well… Not _living_ so much as _surviving_. They abused me in every way possible. Emotional, verbal, physical. They got into your head, saying the same horrid things over and over. That I was a disappointment, an embarrassment and if you heard it enough you started to believe it. They used to chain me up in the basement whenever I did something wrong" she confessed digging her finger nails into her palm, some of them drawing blood "Sometimes for days. No light. No food. They never punished my brother. He wanted to be a slayer. Was top in every class, never disappointed, never failed, never embarrassed. But I did. And it wasn't acceptable. Then I failed my first slayers exam. My parents were livid" Slowly Erin's eyes became more and more blurry as tears welled in her eyes "That night was the worst beating I had _ever_ had. My dad kicked me and punched me. He threw things at me and I had _never_ been so scared in my life. I was scared _for_ my life. I screamed and I cried and I slapped the windows but nobody heard me" Erin let the tears fall choking on that imaginary lump that forms in your throat when you cry. "At some point my dad managed to get his hands around my neck and he started squeezing my throat closed. I was just about to close my eyes when the phone rang. My dad let go of me and went to answer it" Erin clutched one of the cushions on my sofa close to her chest "When he was finished on the phone he threw it onto the sofa and yanked me to my feet. He squeezed my face so hard I was afraid he might break something. He said I had one last chance to prove my worth. He told me my brother had been bitten and there was a way to reverse the effects. I had to wipe out the bloodline of the vampire who bit him." It didn't take long for me to connect the dots "And then you met me" I finished. Erin nodded tears dropping off her jaw and running down her neck. "You went through all that in _three_ years?" I asked placing a hand on Erin's shoulder. Suddenly Erin threw away the cushion and buried her face in my chest, clutching my shirt and gripping my shoulder. "Oh Erin" I whispered wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close to me "What sort of parents do that to their daughter?" Erin just shook her head. "Erin, listen to me" I said lifting her chin gently to look up at me "You are _never_ going to go through that again, you hear me? I promised you I would protect you and I'm not going to go back on that" Slowly Erin nodded resting her cheek on my shoulder. "I believe you" she breathed "But sometimes promises can't be kept"

 **xXx**

 **Dictionary:** _Promise_  
 ** _pro/mise;_** noun _  
Something you wish you could keep._

 **To Be Continued**

 **A/N Cue apology for disappearing. I'm so sorry. I'm really trying to get chapters up more often but I have been cursed with this horrid enchantment called writers block. Wretched thing anyway I've just realized something in chapter one that I could possibly extend into a plot. Cue applause! YAY! no more writers block for a while now (I hope). Thanks for reading! Please don't for get to leave a review! I always love reading them and if you would like any particular scenes/characters/plots/other included in this fanfic I would gladly find a way to squeeze them in somewhere. Just review or pm me. I'm nice. I swear.**


End file.
